Hasta que la muerte nos separe
by Penny Uchiha
Summary: Por que Sasuke no entendió exactamente cuando Naruto le dijo que morirían juntos, pero Naruto es persona que cumple con sus palabras y está muy decidido con quien es con el que quiere pasar el resto de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto Shippuden no me __pertenecen, cuanto me gustaría que sí pero son del gran Masashi Kishimoto _**

**_Pareja: Naruto y Sasuke_**

**_Adventencia: yaoi, si no les guste mejor no leer, vean que advertí!_**

**_A leer :3!_**

**Hasta que la muerte nos separe**

Sasuke frunció el ceño viendo la sonrisa pícara en el rostro de Naruto que estaba totalmente acostado en la cama, el azabache se limitó únicamente a suspirar Naruto algunas a veces lograba ser tan impredecible que podía esperarse cualquier cosas venir y es que esa cabeza rubia podía idear o la mejor de las ideas o la idea más idiota del mundo.

-Te he ganado-ttebayo-soltó el Uzumaki de repente dejando a Sasuke extrañado con una ceja alzada.

-¿De qué hablas?-decidió no ignorar al rubio, lo conocía bastante como para saber que era peor dejarlo hablando solo nunca pararía de hablar porque Naruto a veces podía ser tan ruidoso.

-La última vez que peleamos- Naruto sonrió triunfante mientras el azabache solo rodó los ojos. Eso había sido suerte, era totalmente imposible que Naruto fuera más fuerte que él, claro está que últimamente el rubio tenía muchas nuevas técnicas y habilidades pero él seguía siendo Sasuke Uchiha.

-Fue suerte- lo miró arrogante y esta vez fue Naruto el fulmino con la mirada, pero rápidamente le quitó importancia no le importancia dejando a Sasuke indignado de nuevo, de seguro que Naruto se estaba tramando algo generalmente empezarían con una pelea que de una u otra extraña manera haría que terminarán en la cama.

-Eso lo dices porque eres un orgulloso de mierda-ttebayo, pero lo que quiero decir es que lo más importante ha pasado en otros enfrentamientos que hemos tenido.

-¿Valle del fin, la primera vez?- Naruto negó con la cabeza con una resplandeciente sonrisa en su rostro que aún Sasuke no lograba adivinar que era lo que significaba, cosa que ya lo estaba estresando él siempre tenía que saberlo todo no por nada era un genio Uchiha-Da igual ¿a qué quieres llegar con todo esto?

Naruto rió enojando más al menor de los Uchihas- Espera teme, no seas impaciente. Me refiero al encuentro de todo el equipo siete.

-¿Cuándo casi los mato a todos ustedes?

-Si ese- le sonrió sin levantarse aún de la cama, cosa curiosa Naruto era muy hiperactivo para ser cierto. Sasuke lo miró con sus ojos negros dejando su vista en el rubio que seguía con ese maldita sonrisa en el rostro-¿Ya sabes a qué me refiero?

-Espero que no sea que casi mato a Sakura y a Kakashi- soltó restándole importancia a la conversación sentándose en la cama y encogiéndose en hombros, ya se estaba desesperando, en parte odiaba que Naruto fuera tan impulsivo pero eso lo hacía ser Naruto y en cierta parte tenía que admitir que le gustaba la forma de ser de este a pesar de que fuera absolutamente molesto, tal vez Naruto era él que le alegraba sus días.

-Por supuesto que no maldito bastardo- se enojó- Me refiero a lo que te dije, maldición Sasuke que no era que eras listo-ttebayo.

-Usuratonkachi, si eres tú el que solo está diciendo idioteces- le miró molesto elevando un poco su tono de voz-¿Te refieres a que por que eres mi amigo?

-No, estoy seguro que te dije otra cosa, piensa un poco más-ttebayo- Sasuke suspiro molesto, Naruto estaba a punto de ganarse que lo matara ahí mismo con un chidori.

-¿Moriremos juntos?- siguió intentando notando como Naruto sonreía y asentía y se iba incorporando un poco para quedar sentado a la par de él-¿Dobe y por qué es importante?- Naruto rió pasándose la mano nervioso por sus rubios cabellos y mirando al piso con un leve sonrojo, por primera vez en su vida no estaba siendo tan impulsivo para tener un buen recuerdo con Sasuke. No era que lo había planeado solo quería que Sasuke se diera una idea de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Si en eso tienes razón, pero depende como lo veas-volvió sus ojos azules donde el Uchiha, que comprendió que Naruto le pedía que buscara la respuesta.

-¡Que moriremos juntos!- soltó en burla e ironía que más podían significar esas palabras. Porque así pensaba Sasuke que todo tenía que ser directo.

-¡No tan literal, bastardo!

Sasuke se quedó pensativo por unos minutos, empezando a pensar que Naruto el día anterior de cayó de cabeza y eso lo había dejado más bruto que de costumbre, qué más podía significar esas palabras no tenía sentido- Que nos mataremos algún día.

-Eso también pero quiero que te quede claro que a lo que me refería es que estaremos juntos por toda la vida, porque yo sé que este es nuestro destino y nuestra historia Sasuke. Sé que las palabras a ti no te convencen por que sientes que muchos te han mentido o manipulado a sus conveniencias por lo que yo te lo demostré con acciones te traje de nuevo y ahora estoy contigo-ttebayo ¿Ahora entiendes lo que puede también significar esas palabras?

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe- levantó una ceja volviendo a ver al rubio que tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, abriendo grandemente los ojos azabaches al ver que este asentía con entusiasmo- Ni se te ocurra- le cortó de una nueva vez viendo como Naruto hacía un puchero infantil sin sentido.

-¿Pero qué mierdas?

-Basta- ordenó.

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que te voy a pedir.

-¿A no?- miro con sarcasmo al rubio que se quedó pensativo por unos minutos para poder contestarle a Sasuke.

-Te iba a pedir que fueras mi compañero para comer ramen por toda la vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe-ttebayo.

-¿Enserio?- alzó una ceja mientras que el rostro del Uzumaki empezaba a expresar de nuevo nervioso, sonriéndole zorrunamente mientras que Sasuke lo único que quería hacerle era darle un buen golpe para callarlo, aplastarlo con Susanoo.

-Si claro compañeros de ramen por siempre- el sarcasmo se hizo notar en la voz, por lo que el Uchiha solo suspiro se di media vuelta y pensó que la mejor idea era salir de la habitación antes de que el idiota de Naruto le propusiera algo que se lamentaría el resto de la vida- Espera, ¿Dónde vas carajo?

Sasuke frenó en seco volviendo a ver a Naruto- Terminamos de hablar, puedo acompañarte a comer ramen si eso es lo que quieres pero nada más.

-¿Cuándo vas a entender que te amo maldita sea? Además como te dije en el principio ya era algo que te había dicho desde antes cuanto ha pasado desde que nos enfrentamos aquellas ves y nunca te quejaste. Ahora lo aceptas Uchiha, ya se pasó el tiempo de reclamo eso fue hace cinco años o más, ya eso fue mucho antes de la cuarta guerra ninja.

-¿Tiempo de reclamo? A mí no me vengas a joder con eso- se dio la vuelta de nuevo tenía que salir de una vez de esa habitación, ambos sabían que el si quería pero no era algo que quisiera admitir y menos enfrente de Naruto que se burlaría de él por el resto de la vida.

-Te digo que te amo y te das la vuelta, osea que pedo ahora resulta que si eres como medio bipolar, pero que importa tal vez tú estás demente pero yo también lo estoy porque quiero estar contigo. Sasuke tu sabes que lo nuestro es diferente a lo que cualquier otra persona tiene, lo nuestro es como único.

-Por eso Naruto, lo que me vas a pedir no es lo nuestro.

-Vamos a estar juntos por siempre y no es lo nuestro-Sasuke no dijo nada solo caminó hacia la puerta dispuesto a salir- Cásate conmigo teme- Sasuke frenó de repente sin volver a ver hacia atrás donde se encontraba un rubio de pie, esperando con emoción su repuesta sintiendo ese pequeño momento se silencio eterno las mariposas en su estómago y el ardor recorrer su rostro.

-De acuerdo- Naruto sonrió complacido, tal vez nunca tendría que dar anillo de compromiso, Sasuke lo más seguro es que lo mataría al hacerlo o tampoco se tuvo que poner de rodillas o preparar una salida romántica en donde al final en una perfecta cena le terminaría pidiendo matrimonio al azabache, pero es que lo que él tenía con Sasuke era diferente, era único algo que tal vez nadie más que ellos podría entender a la perfección pero eso no era lo que importaba porque él tenía su vida pensada y hasta que esta no pasará exactamente como él pensó , solo quería que la persona especial para él siempre estuviera a su lado porque Sasuke y él estarían juntos hasta que la muerte los separe. Por que Sasuke era su mundo y él ya sabía que no podía estar sin su maldito bastardo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, mucha gracias por leer! La verdad es que cuando lo hice pensé que sería un one-shot pero no sé si sacarle una segunda parte que opinas ¿merece continuación?

Bueno como siempre digo pueden dejarme en hermosos reviews *o* sus opiniones acerca de la historia, si les gusto, si la odiaron, sugerencia, recomendaciones, si es lo peor que han leído en su vida espero que no .-. ajjajaja xDD

Y antes quién lee manga, maldición Ksihimoto está matando todos mis personajes favoritos ahora habrá que esperar que pasa y esperar a ver cuando Sasuke va aparecer de nuevo ya quiero que aparezca lo estoy extrañado (:

Felices fiestas y esperando el próximo año, año que esperamos que sea de momentos narusasu o sasunaru *o*!


	2. Chapter 2

Y así llega Sasuke adolorido a la casa, con una cara de cansancio en el rostro por la ardua misión que el desconsiderado de su mejor amigo futuro Hokage de Konoha le había puesto, sonrió involuntariamente de medio lado, claro está que Naruto lo conocía tan bien que sabía que las misiones tenían que representar retos en él, porque si no en las consideraba perdidas de su preciado tiempo.

Entro suspirando con cansancio viendo como lo que era el rubio ruidoso que vivía con él comía alegremente ramen, mientras que le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa absorbiendo aún los fideos- Sasuke y luego dices que yo soy un lento en mis misiones, casi no llegas a la boda- lo miró con sus ojos azules conteniéndose la risa al ver como Sasuke rodaba sus ojos y él que pensaba que Naruto siendo tan idiota se le debía de haber olvidado ese asunto.

-Pero llegue- se dejó tirar con cansancio a la par del rubio que seguía viendo la televisión, notando varios arreglos florares adornando la casa por lo que alzó una ceja extrañado. Estaba seguro que antes de que se fuera eso no estaba ahí- ¿Flores?

Esta vez fue Naruto quien suspiro con cansancio y lo miro relajado pasándose la mano por sus rubios cabellos- Pues te tengo que decir que tenías razón a penas conté la noticia que nos casaríamos se pusieron como locas, tanto que Ino no deja de estar haciendo arreglos florales para que escojamos uno- Sasuke volvió a ver todas las flores que había en el lugar, siguiendo con la ceja alzada siguiendo escuchando al rubio-Pero no es todo Sakura-chan no ha dicho que somos unos flojos que como es posible que no tengamos aún lugar para la boda por lo que ella ahora se está encargando de ello y Hinata-chan dice que ayudará con la comida- suspiró luego de contarle todo al Uchiha, el entrenamiento para ser Hokage lo tenía bastante cansado y no ayudaba el hecho de que las chicas no lo dejaran descansar en ningún asunto de lo de la boda, les agradecía su ayuda pero ya estaba exagerando y demasiado.

-¿Y escogiste alguna?- hablo Sasuke sin mucho interés en el asunto a lo que Naruto de nuevo bostezando solo negó con la cabeza.

-Espera teme, tengo una idea-ttebayo- el ánimo volvió a Naruto de un golpe como solo a él le podía pasar, por lo que Sasuke sonrió ligeramente, disimulándolo para que el rubio no lo notará- Si hablamos de cómo yo me imaginaba como me casaría y como tú te imaginabas como te casarías podemos unir las ideas, hablar con ellas para que todo sea más fácil.

-Yo nunca había pensado que me casaría.

-Bastardo sin sentimientos, eso me duele- reclamó el rubio al azabache que solo se encogió de hombros- Bueno yo siempre desde que estaba pequeño había pensado que me casaría y que cuando eso pasará yo sería Hokage y sería una boda ante todas las personas de Konoha y que la persona con la que me casaría usaría un enorme vestido blanco…

-¿Qué mierdas dijiste?- Naruto notó como el tono de la voz del Uchiha cambiaba y sabía exactamente que eso no podía ser nada bueno- Qué me ponga un vestido tienes que estarme jodiendo.

-No tiene que ser uno muy grande-se burló el Uzumaki al notar el enojo en Sasuke que lo fulminaba con la mirada, estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para matar a Naruto en ese momento-Te vas a ver lindo.

-Escúchame pedazo de mierda si quieres un maldito vestido vas pensando en usarlo tú mismo- lo miró activando el Sharingan mientras que Naruto lo veía extrañado.

-¿Qué yo? Por supuesto que no voy a usar un maldito vestido.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo sí dobe?

-Te recuerdo que era como me lo imaginaba de pequeño, a esas alturas no sabía que me gustabas tú ni que era gay así que no te quejes mucho. Lo único que si me gustaría es fuese presenciado por todas las personas de Konoha, que sea una gran fiesta-Sasuke rodó los ojos al oír eso- Es algo importante para todos ya que sería el Hokage Naranja y su futura esposa- volvió a reír recibiendo un fuerte golpe por parte del menor de los Uchihas.

-Dilo otra vez y te castro con chidori- Naruto tragó en seco al imaginarse tal escena pero distrayéndose totalmente al ver el rostro furioso del Uchiha- ¿Harás lo que yo quiera?

-Por supuesto- lo miró con picardía, a lo que Sasuke gruño no se refería a eso.

-Estoy cansado, me voy a dormir- se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su cuarto cosa que a Naruto le parecía tan estúpido como si no hubieran ya dormido juntos y hecho todo tipo de cosas pero Sasuke era terco y si no hacían nada dormía por aparte, a veces Sasuke era tan idiota que no podía tener explicación.

-Enserio, bueno si tan cansado estás te lo entiendo. No todo ninja tiene tanta condición para aguantar una misión tan pesada- lo miró con malicia, sonriendo al notar como el Uchiha se volvía a dar la vuelta con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que Sasuke no dejaba que le dañaran el orgullo- Pero si te ocupas acostar temprano, yo lo entiendo-ttebayo.

-¿Qué hora es?- lo volvió a ver malhumorado.

-Las vente para mis cuarto-le tiró del brazo acercado sus cuerpos lo más que podían, abriendo la puerta de la habitación mientras que se besaban sin parar, Naruto sonrió y eso que Sasuke estaba cansado, Sasuke le mordió el cuello a lo que Naruto rápidamente le empezó a besar con más fuerzas y morderle esos finos labios tan perfectos que solo Sasuke podía tener- Imagínate la noche de bodas.

Sasuke se tensó, pero no por ninguna situación agradable cosa que el Uzumaki notó rápidamente al ver como ya el Uchiha no hacia absolutamente nada, lo miró con sus ojos azules extrañados quedándose pensativo por unos segundos- ¿Sasuke tú te quieres casar conmigo?

-Sí eso quiero- puso una expresión seria en el rostro a lo que Naruto no tardo en hacer lo mismo.

-No parece, sé que siempre quieres aparentar que todo te da igual pero con la boda es con lo mejor que lo has hecho-ttebayo- alzó su tono de voz enojando al Uchiha- Así que si no quieres casarte mejor ahorramos tiempo, tu dejas de mentir y yo dejó de fingir que te creo está mentira.

-Maldita sea idiota, que ya te dije que si quiero.

-¡Joder! No es cierto, lo supe desde que te lo pedí nunca sonaste convencido.

-Si no lo estuviera nunca hubiera aceptado.

-¡Pero eso hiciste! Mierda, lo que pasa es que tú no te quieres casar.

-Te dije que no era lo nuestro- volvió su vista al suelo mientras que Naruto lo miraba con la boca abierta, dolido sumamente destrozado al oír esas palabras que provenían de Sasuke.

-¿Y te parece gracioso?- la voz de Naruto sonaba más baja, seria por lo que Sasuke dirigió sus ojos a la mirada del otro- ¿Me oíste Sasuke? Te pareció gracioso decirme esto hasta ahora, darme a entender que no quieres estar conmigo toda una vida.

-No es eso, no seas idiota si quieres estar contigo.

-¿Sin casarnos?- levantó una ceja mientras que Sasuke cerraba sus ojos y apoyaba su cuerpo contra la pared.

-¡Olvídalo! Lo que pasa es que no quiero una boda grande eso es todo.

-¿Qué lo olvide? Pero claro que no, no quiero estarte obligando a nada que tu no quieras hacer.

-Dijiste que harías lo que yo quisiera y te dije que lo olvides, pero la boda sería mejor si fuera entre menos gente. Ya sabes yo odiaba Konoha- Y con esas palabras Naruto se sienta en la cama suspirando notando como Sasuke al rato hacía lo mismo quedando los dos sentados a la par en un silencio.

-Pero yo no me quiero casar contigo-ttebayo. Estás cansado si quieres duerme en mi habitación que yo me voy a dar una vuelta- se levantó poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza pareciendo relajado y tranquilo mientras que estaba dolido, pero si Sasuke no se quería casar no encontraba ningún sentido seguir con la boda. Por su parte Sasuke puso una mirada indiferente oyendo como Naruto salía de la habitación.

-Yo si quería casarme contigo- murmuro cuando supo que Naruto ya no estaba en la habitación, mirando con tristeza al suelo, es que Naruto no entendía por primera vez ese era el problema.

Por su parte el rubio se dio una vuelta por la aldea, hábito que el bastardo de Sasuke le había pegado suspirando mirando por todas partes, pensaba que iban a tener problemas con la fiesta o porque a pesar de que eran tan iguales eran tan diferentes pero nunca pensó que Sasuke no quisiera casarse.

Maldición porque tenía que ser tan impulsivo. Debió hacerle caso a Sasuke cuando le dijo que no era lo de ellos, ahora incluso él se arrepentía de haberle pedido matrimonio al Uchiha por que después de esa pelea podían pasar tantas cosas que incluso el estar juntos hasta que la muerte los separe podía fracasar en el intento.

-Pasar todos los días contigo, ver películas, pelearnos, comer a tu lado, oír tus idioteces todo el día, quedarnos dormidos del cansancio eso es lo que quiero y si crees que te mentí en lo único en lo que no fui honesto contigo fue que si había pensado que me casaría, cuando te conocí- Naruto se volteó al oírla voz ronca que sonaba por detrás, reconociendo de inmediato al Uchiha.

-Sasuke…

-¡Qué empalagoso soné!- frunció el ceño con desagrado como si sintiera el dulce salir de su boca- Ya te dije si quiero casarme contigo, pero sabes que yo no creo mucho en palabras, no espero mucho, traté de no amarte mucho, porque mi vida me enseño que ese mucho al final duele mucho.

Naruto sonrió al escuchar esas palabras- Tu sabes que a pesar de todo, sin importar que vamos a terminar juntos y lo sabes. Siempre juntos.

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe- rodó sus ojos conteniendo una ligera risa, al ver como el escandaloso de Naruto por primera vez en su vida solo aceptaba con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-Por cierto, yo también quiero casarme contigo-ttebayo. Espero que no te haya dolido y si fuera el caso te pido perdón.

-Me dolió y un perdón no solucionara todo.

-¿Entonces?

-No te deseare el mal, porque confío en que el karma se encargará de ti y te hará mierda Uzumaki-Naruto rió mientras que Sasuke mantenía su sonrisa arrogante, cerrando un poco sus ojos aún seguía bastante cansado y el maldito de Naruto no lo había dejado dormir.

-Eso es nuevo teme, pensé que te vengarías o pedirías algo a cambio.

-No me provoques.

-Por cierto estuve pensando que si hacíamos boda no debería estar invitada toda la gente de Konoha, solo nuestras personas de confianza-ttebayo. Pero no te permitiré que solo invites al equipo siete.

-No hubiera invitado al equipo siete solo a Sakura y a Kakashi, a mi remplazo y ese Yamato ni loco.

- Por supuesto que van a ir, todos nuestros amigos irán.

-Hasta que enfrente de todo Konoha no estaría mal, soy importante soy un Uchiha- expresó con arrogancia tan típica de él que Naruto hizo un puchero infantil.

-Debo de estar demente para querer estar contigo toda la vida-ttebayo.

Sasuke gruño y lo miro con prepotencia-Lo mismo digo.

-Pero será lo que siempre quise, porque nuestra relación es como…- se quedó pensativo por unos minutos buscando la palabra correcta- un teatro.

Sasuke lo miró extrañado, debía de ser una broma- Eso es lo más raro que me han dicho dobe.

-Cállate y escucha que no me dejaste terminar. Es como un teatro por que tiene escenas de drama, suspenso, intriga, misterio, aventura, miedo, alegría, humor, romance pero sin importar todo lo que pase cada escena va creando una historia, la más importante para mí porque es nuestra historia- Sasuke abrió sus ojos sintiendo el calor en su rostro, volviendo su cabeza. Maldición se había sonrojado. Naruto no dijo nada ya que por esos detalles sabía que valía la pena compartir sus sentimientos con el Uchiha porque a su manera Sasuke no era frío e indiferente con él, además más de una vez el Uchiha le sacaba sonrojos estilo colegiala por lo que no le servía burlarse de eso.

-Supongo que hay que escoger las flores- dijo con cansancio Sasuke al recordar a cierta rubia que no podría descansar hasta que no le dijeran cuales había escogido.

-Sí, tenemos que pensar en eso. Pero lo del lugar creo que tenemos que hablar con Sakura-chan para indicarle que le agradecemos su ayuda pero encontramos un lugar mejor. Estaba pensando en casarnos en el valle del fin.

-¿Cómo?

-No sé pero ese debe ser el lugar es importante para nosotros, entonces si nos debemos de casar debe ser ahí- Sasuke sonrío, porque aunque le costará admitirlo muchas sensaciones las pudo sentir hasta que Naruto llegó a su vida y si tenía miedo de volver a sufrir pero correría el riesgo porque el muy maldito de su mejor amigo había logrado lo que nunca alguien había logrado. Él lo amaba por lo que estaba seguro que quería estar con él por el resto de sus vidas. Porque esa era la promesa entre ambos que ninguno de los va a romper.

-Sakura igual va a querer ayudar.

-Bueno si serviría que nos dé ideas por que no se me ocurre como hacer una boda ahí pero así sera teme, pero quiero casarme el otro año.

-¿Por qué?

-Nuevo año, nuevo comienzo. Nuestro comienzo-ttebayo

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado *o* **

**Como siempre quejas sugerencias u opiniones me los pueden dejar en su hermosos reviews! **

**Además les deseo a todas un feliz año nuevo y que tengan muy buenos momentos el próximo año :3**

**¿Por cierto han leído el manga? (Spoiler) bueno como he puesto antes a mí también me gusta el naruhina, por lo que estoy feliz pero no me confió Kishimoto siempre le gusta jugar con mis sentimientos razón por la que tampoco Naruto se ha vuelto a ver con Sasuke :c! Así que no sé si alguien tiene alguna predicción que le gustaría compartir me encantaría oírla, ya que he leído muchas pero estoy ansiosa por saber que es lo que que va a pasar en el manga!**

**Feliz año nuevo, muchas gracias por leer! Pidamos un año de momentos narusasu/sasunaru según sea su gusto para el próximo año! :)**


End file.
